The New Girls
by KianaNic
Summary: Buffy, Faith and Willow come to Cross Academy to stop another apocalypse. Will they find some peace? AU World. Not chronologically in line with either series. Rated M for swearing, blood and other good stuff. Sorry about the delay! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly, I own neither Vampire Knight nor Buffy**

PROLOGUE

The two girls stood side by side underneath the arching entrance way. Both were wearing jeans with dark hooded jacket, although the brunette's clothes were slightly more ripped and scuffed. Two duffel bags lay in the dust of the driveway, their owners much too occupied examining the scene in front of them.

"B, I told you this was a bad idea. Ain't no way a girl from my side of the tracks is going to fit into this slice of wealthy insanity."

"Funny", the blonde replied, "Insanity and you usually go hand in hand".

"Jesus, way to sympathise B." Faith turned around and examined the road. The taxi was still visible, but was rapidly becoming a small dot. "What the hell are we doing here?"

In the distance the township that had sprung up because of the existence of Cross Academy could be seen, but it was painfully obvious that there was no easy escape route. You either had a car, a taxi or were prepared to take an awfully long walk.

"Time to save the world, Faith. Let's go stop the apocalypse. Again." With that Buffy bent down and picked up the duffel closest to her. The brief shifting of the clothes revealed the large knife concealed by her wind-breaker and the duffel clinked with muted metal as it was repositioned. Striding confidently towards the administration building, she did not turn back to see if Faith was following.

Faith sighed a little, and scuffed the dirt with her boot as the cab finally disappeared. Picking up her bag and followed Buffy, although at a slower pace. Her eyes roamed over the landscape, picking out ambush spots, pinch points and areas where someone might be concealed.

"Yee-fucking-ha. This is such a bad idea".

"Faith?" The question was tossed over Buffy's shoulder as she realised her companion had fallen behind.

"Five by five, B. Five by five".

CHAPTER 1

"At no time shall a Day-class student be on the grounds after curfew."

"At no time shall a Day-class student enter the Moon-dorms."

"At no time shall a Day-class student disobey a member of the Disciplinary Committee"

Faith read the student handbook aloud as she lay at the bed in the dorm room she now shared with Buffy. "Jesus, B. This place is going to kill me. If the Chairman thinks that these stupid rules can create some sort of fucked up utopia where the vamps and the cattle live together in peaceful serenity, he's more cracked than I thought".

Buffy hummed a small noise of agreement as she hung up the few clothes that she had brought with her.

"I don't know. I think the whole idea of getting humans and vampires to co-exist is something well, noble, I guess…"

Faith snorted derisively, "That's cause you get all soppy 'cause of the whole vampire with a soul thing. Lover boy twisted you up good. Vamps are vamps." Buffy moved from the closet and flopped cross legged in front of the open bag between the two small beds in the room. "The teeth, the blood, the ash. That's it. Over think it, and you'll have plenty of time to repent as you push up the daisies."

Buffy didn't bother to respond as she pulled the weapons that remained in the bag, given them a quick once over with a critical eye, before lining them up in front of her. "Oh, come on Faith. Even you have to admit that if they could succeed here, with their blood tablets and all, it'd be pretty amazing. Besides, not all vamps are super-Sunnydale Hell-Mouth specials."

"Hell, B you are the eternal optimist." Faith fell silent as Buffy continued to check her weapons. Tossing the school pamphlet aside, Faith drew out her favourite 12 inch hunting knife which had been lying by her side. Watching the light from the small window dance over the blade she felt herself relax.

The quiet in the room lengthened as Buffy efficiently finished checking the weapons. Having done so she stood and started to cache them securely around the room. Faith, having taken care of her weaponry first just idly watched her counterpart. Suddenly, Faith spoke up again.

"I'm not wearing that skirt. It's some sort of bad joke at the expense of the adult entertainment industry."

"You have to," came Buffy's reply as she balanced on the edge of the bookshelf in order to place a loaded crossbow on the top.

"Nah-uh. I'll wear the guys uniform – it's blastin. But I'll leave the girly frou-frou to you." Faith smirked.

"Fine," Buffy sighed as she jumped lightly down from her perch. "I'll let you fight it out with the Disciplinary Committee".

"Oh, what the fuck, B. That Yuki girl is so twisted. All light and fluffy – you know what she is don't you? Her and that silver-haired hottie. Why does all the talent have to be the walking dead?" Faith rambled on as Buffy hid another knife behind the towel rail in the adjoining bathroom. As she emerged Faith seemed to click back onto her train of thought.

"What a joke. Why the hell would Cross make a hidden pure-blood and a Level-E wannabe the disciplinary committee – it's almost as though he's catering to the leeches". Faith pushed herself up into a sitting position as she continued her rant.

Buffy sighed again and kicked the now empty duffle bag to the side and wandered over to the window. Faith continued to go on about the lunacies of their new school, but she wasn't really expecting an answer and Buffy was content to let the sound of her companion's voice blur into the background as she looked over the ground.

_It's not to bad considering_, she thought to herself. _I mean after the Hellmouth this is a walk in the park. I don't have to worry about sociopathic head masters here either. Maybe it'll be nice to pretend to be a school-kid again. Maybe this messed up school is just what a slayer needs._

"… and don't think for one second that I'm going to go anywhere with out a serious armament. If I've got the freakin' Vampire Nation camping out next to me, there is going to be knives and stakes with me at all times, and those disciplinarian nancies can deal…" Faith continued to catalogue her list of grievances.

_It's good to get away from Sunnydale. It's good to be here with just Faith. It'll be better when Willow arrives though. But sometimes it's good to get away from the others. They don't understand the damage. Giles, Xander, Cordy… none of them. Only Wills and Faith understand. The power. The control that must come with it. _

_Sometimes, I think that I have killed so many in order to save the world that I have damned myself. Is that possible? To destroy yourself and save the world at the same time?_

Buffy's mouth turned down at the unhappy thoughts.

Faith, having picked up on Buffy's changing mood, allowed her rant to trail off.

"It'll be okay, B"

Buffy glanced over her shoulder at her friend. "You sure about that?"

"Fight the good fight and all that jazz. We'll deal with this and move on. It'll be okay." Faith repeated.

Buffy's mouth half-kicked up into a small smile. "Since when did you become the cheer squad?"

Silence.

"Since you pulled me out of hell and made me realise that sometimes you just have to keep fighting, even if your life does blow. Since you and Angel-face decided that you wouldn't give up on me. Since I decided that kickin' with you and Willow-girl was a damn site better than dealing with the big bad on my own. Pick one."

Faith sat on the end of her bed staring down at her interlocked fingers. What she had said came out quietly. But Buffy knew the truth of the matter. Faith still questioned her humanity.

_And sometimes I question mine._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Faith cracked her eyes open to an overly bright room.

"Uggh," she growled as she burrowed under the quilt. "Too bright".

"Come on lay-a-bout. Rise and shine. It's a glowy new day, and oh, hey, don't I look fabulously cute?"

Faith peeked over the top of the quilt to see Buffy, primped and preened in her new black uniform. The short skirt and long black socks fairly squealed the slayer's former cheer-leader tendencies.

"Well, don't you just look like a piece of middle America jammed into some otaku fantasy?"

"Grumpy," Buffy pouted as she twirled again in front of the mirror. Faith had to admit the uniform was quite cute. Still, she was glad that she'd managed to snag the boy's uniform. No damn way was she being seen in a skirt that short.

Buffy finished tying her hair up and sauntered over to Faith's bed. Without warning, she grasped the base of the quilt and ripped it off an unsuspecting Faith. "Up!" she commanded, and then giggled as she revealed the other Slayer in pink bunny pyjamas.

"Kinda depreciating your sociopathic-slayer value aren't you? Really, Faith? Pink Bunnies?" Buffy snorted on another giggle of laughter as Faith curled into a tighter ball and glared at her.

"Hello, trying to sleep here!"

"You're going to be late. Come on, Faith! It's the first day. All those new books and the new school and the new teachers. All that new-newness! It only happens once – we'll look back on this time in the future and will be, like, all misty with happiness…" Buffy trailed off as Faith uncurled from the bed and stalked across to the bathroom.

"Jesus B. Cut back on the uppers would ya?" The door slammed behind the pissed off slayer. Buffy, meanwhile, hummed happily and bounded over to the mirror to examine her self yet again.

Faith waited as the bathroom rapidly fogged up. Stepping under the steaming water she sighed contentedly. She wasn't really upset with her companion. After all of their differences, the fights and disputes which had threatened to destroy them both, Buffy really had become an anchor in Faith's world. Together with Angel they had saved Faith from destroying her herself.

Faith quickly finished her shower. Despite what she said to Buffy, she was a tiny bit excited about the new school. True, she was quite far behind. Indeed, Headmaster Cross had said that she would have to sit in extra remedial classes, but she wasn't fazed. She grew up on the wrong side of the tracks and had ditched more often than she had attended. But the idea of maybe improving herself a bit intrigued her. _Maybe then I'll be able to sound less like an idiot in front of Willow._

Faith ran a hand over the misty mirror and briefly examined herself, without a hint of vanity. True, her body was slim and toned. But she had the scars from both her present and her past adorning her body. The tattoos she had acquired in a rebellious statement before her powers had awakened. Christ, now that she looked at them she couldn't help feel embarrassment for the child who had adorned her body as an attempt to stick it to the establishment. All she saw now was the opportunities the child had, which had been squandered in a pitiful attempt to scream at the world.

The new adornments to her body she was proud of. The scars, evidence of battles well fought. Tales of the vanquished. These marks were the proof that whilst she had begun as a self-centred child, she had evolved into a trained warrior. A guardian of humanity.

"Faith, we're going to be later…" Buffy's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" Sighing again, Faith turned away and finished her morning rituals.

* * *

Faith cracked her knuckles and allowed her gaze to wander across the nearly deserted classrooms. It seems that the remedial classes she was being forced to attend were usually only attended by Yuuki and Zero. Apparently the teachers used it as a punishment for sleeping in class. Faith sniggered at the thought. _Patrolling here obviously has its disadvantages as well._ Accustomed to the toll that night patrolling and day-time classes took, Faith allowed herself a moment's sympathy. However, it vanished quickly. _Doesn't do good to feel for the vamps Faith,_ she chided herself.

The day had passed in an almost meaningless blur. The classes had been quite beyond her, and she had felt the old frustrations building up on several occasions. Each time though, she beat the feeling down. _I can do this. I'll get Willow or Buffy to tutor me. Hell, even that Sayori chick looked pretty cluey._ Faith was determined to make the most of the opportunity. It's what she did now. _It's what I have to do._

Faith glanced around again. Keeping an eye on the leeches. She supposed that she ought to feel nervous. Two vamps in a room with only minimal armaments. Faith shifted slightly. Reassured by the pressure on her back due to her concealed hunting knife, she went back to observing the vamps. As far as she could tell the blood-suckers where being on their best behaviour. Certainly Zero had maintained his distance from all of his class members from what Faith had observed.

And Yuuki, well there was something definitely weird there. Although Zero was obviously mostly through the transition, things didn't quite sit right with Yuuki. _It's like she's only half there. Like her inner vamp had gone to sleep or something_. Faith wasn't sure what exactly it meant. She could tell that Yuuki was a natural vamp rather than a created one as her counter part was, but something was…. Hinky. Faith kept a close eye on both vamps though. She didn't trust either of them.

"Hey Faith," Yuuki called. "Are you going to watch the change over?"

"Huh, change over? What's that?"

"Oh, well, it's when the night class leaves the Moon Dorms and go to the school. It's a bit of a ritual here. Most of the Day Class girls get quite excited about it."

Faith was aware of a muffled snort coming from the silver haired prefect behind her; however she ignored it to focus on Yuuki.

"Why'd they want to hang around to examine a bunch of stuffed up elite students going to class?" Faith was aware of exactly what the night class were, however she thought that it would probably be a good idea to get a bit of intel on the inner workings of the school.

"Weelllllll," Yuuki drew out. Faith could practically see the gears in her mind working. "All of the students in the night class are really nice, and some of the guys are super cute. 'Cause not much interaction is allowed between the two classes, the change over is the best time to get a look."

Another snort sounded through the classroom. Faith cocked an eyebrow at the male prefect, who stared steadily back at her.

"You got an opinion shiro?"

"Bunch of idiots all of them. Do yourself a favour new girl. Don't get messed up in the kyaaa kyaaa crowd."

"Roger that, mon capitan." Faith mock saluted the prefect. Needling his temper seemed to get interesting results. Faith filed that information away. Yuuki looked distressed about the subtle antagonism between the other occupants of the classroom.

"Ano, Faith-san, why do you wear the boys uniform?"

Surprised by the change of conversation, Faith took a breath and was about to answer when the bell rang.

Both Yuuki and Zero gathered their belongings up in a rush and charged out of the room. _Guess they have to go and herd the vamps_.

"See you tomorrow Faith…" Yuuki called over her shoulder as she charged off.

Faith blinked and slowly collected her belongings. Despite the conversation that she had just had, she was already a confirmed attendee at the change over. Her and B were going to do a little recon. _Know your enemy, or well your almost enemy as the case may be_.

As Faith left the school building she moved off to the spot that Buffy had described at lunch. Slightly removed from the direct path between the Moon Dorms and the main school buildings, it was a large squat tree in an otherwise undisrupted lawn.

Dropping her books, she leant back against the trunk, shifting slightly she subtly rearranged the knife at her back so that she was comfortable. Happy, she slid some reflective sunglasses on and stuffed her hands in the pockets of her trousers.

"These girls are loony tunes," she murmured softly. Fully aware that the other Slayer fully hidden in the upper boughs of the tree would be able to hear her perfectly. Already, the day-class girls were whipping themselves into a state of near hysteria.

_The clueless idiots would still be screaming if they found out what they're precious night-class students where. Except they'd be screams of terror. _

"Yep. Crazy. Not going to argue the unarguable. How was the remedial class?"

"Snores-ville. I'm going need tutoring."

"Well..." Whatever Buffy was going to say was interrupted by the grinding noise of the gate opening.

"Ooh, shiny!" Buffy dropped down elegantly so that she was standing on the lowest limb of the tree. Still a good 6 feet up in the air, her view would have been excellent – but it did increase her visibility to others.

Faith stood motionless and the together the two slayers observed the oncoming parade of vampires.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kaname sighed as he picked up his books from his desk. Having just arrived back at the Moon Dorms after spending most of the day negotiating with the council of elders, he was exhausted. A lack of sleep combined with the usual decreased vitality that vampires on the blood tablets experienced to make the pureblood's eyelids feel as though they were lined with sandpaper. Inhaling deeply, he wandered over to the large windows to look over Cross Academy.

The council of elders required careful monitoring. What Kaname was attempting here at the academy was nothing short of a direct threat to the power of the council. For millennia the council had utilised their familiarity with the hunter association to ensure that they controlled the status quo. The members of the council remained rich and wealthy, and more importantly off the execution lists, while any threats to the establishment were reported as "threats" to the hunters. It was an efficient system. The rich got richer and the perceived threats to those in power were efficiently eliminated by the Association. Occasionally of course, the innocence of the eliminated parties was proven. In those circumstances, the Council made every effort to bemoan the actions of the uncivilised Association and quietly distance themselves from the situation.

However, like all systems it was susceptible. If the usage of blood tablets became mainstream, it would be much harder for the council to maliciously eliminate its enemies. Individuals and families would be able to grow in strength and, with the ongoing usuage of blood tablets being able to be clinically proven through a relatively simple blood tablets, it would be much harder for the Council to control the rank and file. The fact was that the blood tablets were a direct threat to the established power base of the vampire nation. Kaname was involved in a delicate game. One that needed to be carefully monitored. The Council would never come after the precious pureblood. But that didn't mean his friends weren't fair game.

The meeting today had gone relatively well. Kaname's decision to approach the Council request the development of a formal curriculum focusing on vampiric history that could be integrated into the night-classes at Cross Academy had been well received. The council members, aware of the pureblood's wish to create a peaceful co-existence with humans had seen it as a positive sign that he was not discarding his heritage. It fostered the impression that the pureblood was a philanthropic idealist, pursing an ideal of mutual respect and integration. That perception was exactly what Kaname had hoped to portray. By giving the Council some control he hoped to satisfy them so that they wouldn't feel the need to be … _involved_… in Kaname's other activities. _It's like a magic trick, deception and misdirection being used to keep the focus off what was really happening behind the scenes._

Looking sightlessly over the vista in front of him, Kaname paused in his inner musings, the slight change of pressure behind him alerting him to the silent arrival of one of his trusted inner circle.

"My lord." The words came out as a statement of fact. Kaname couldn't detect a note of question or censure about his sudden and uninformed departure from the academy. Of all of his circle, Sieren would have been the most disturbed not to have been aware of his intent to leave the grounds. The praetorian took her role as Kaname's body guard very seriously.

Kaname turned to face her. She was in a seiza position in front of his desk, with a fist between her knees and her face respectfully bowed.

"Sieren, see to it that the others are aware that I want to speak to them after class. My visit to the council was very informative. We must tread carefully." Kaname observed Sieren closely. "Next time I believe I will ask you to accompany me to the Council. I think your perspective may be quite useful."

Sieren didn't move, but Kaname sensed a small relaxation from the other vampire. Inwardly he sighed. His statement was an apology that he would have offered more openly if he didn't know that it would have horrified his friend. She was already hurting from not being allowed to perform her duty, especially as the Council posed the most serious threat to the pureblood's wellbeing. The threats present at Cross Academy were negligible, hardly a challenge to the praetorian's skills. Sieren would have viewed his decision to leave her behind when he went to the Council as a statement of distrust. Distrust of her and her abilities. It wasn't the case of course. Truthfully he had purposefully left her behind so that he could assess the situation without endangering her, but admitting that would have made the praetorian even more distressed. His veiled apology was the only comfort he could offer his companion.

Moving from his position in front of the windows he crossed the room.

"Come, we don't want to be late". Certain the silver haired vampire would follow, he opened the door and headed to the courtyard where the rest of the Night-class would be gathered, waiting for his arrival.

* * *

Ichijou smiled softly to himself as he listened to Aido prattle on to his cousin. The current topic of conversation appeared to be around Yuuki-chan's friend Sayori Wakaba.

"There must be something wrong with her, I'm telling you Kain," Aido's mouth was definitely pouting. "I shot her yesterday and she just blinked at me and walked away."

It appeared that Aido's latest interest wasn't, well, _interested_.

"… and then I overheard her talking to Yuuki-chan saying that she wished that Yuuki-chan hadn't asked her to come as she had _an assignment due_." The last part of the sentence was fairly wailed to Akatsuki. Ichijou snorted in amusement, but converted it by clearing his throat noisily when Aido glared in his direction.

"Perhaps Aido, you should refrain from … ah, pursuing the day-class girls. They represent a temptation which should probably be avoided." Kain's advice to his cousin was tempered with an understanding smile. Truthfully, many of the night-class students struggled with the temptation provided by the day-class girl's _enthusiasm_. Of course they were all committed to Kaname-sama's ideals but it didn't mean that the night-class were not daily reminded of exactly what it was that they were missing out on. The blood-tablets provided the nutrition they needed but compared to the real stuff it tasted like the imitation it was.

"It's not that I'm _after_ her exactly. It just would be more … usual, I guess if she didn't act as though I was…"

"Just another guy?", Ruka chimed in as she approached the group, obviously having caught the tail-end of Aido's statement.

"Awww, it's not that, Ruka-chan!" Aido sounded disgruntled at the gentle teasing. "It's just that it seems that she couldn't care less! And the other day I talked to her during cross over and she looked at me and I swear, it's though she thought I was something dangerous…" Aido's voice tailed off as a horrifying though occurred to him "Maybe she knows!"

"Of course she knows!" Ruka snorted.

The group became unnaturally quiet at the statement.

"Ruka, you don't think …." Ichijou's voice was horrified. Ruka smirked.

"That the silly human is actually smart enough to realise that guys like Aido should be avoided like the plague? Yes actually. Surprisingly astute for a mortal. What...?"

Ruka looked around at the rest of the group. "You do realise that sometimes even humans are able to determine when to leave well enough alone? You, my friend are a player. All that I'm really surprised about is that no more of the little air-heads seem to have realised it."

Ichijou and Kain smiled as their stance loosened. Aido on the other hand blushed brightly as his mouth opened and closed in shock.

"Sometimes you are quite cruel, Ruka-san", Kain's tone did little to hide his mirth.

A rippled started outwards from the entrance of the dorms. Automatically the four friends stopped their discussion and turned towards the pureblood who was emerging. Like a magnet, he drew the attention of the assembled vampires, his blood singing to the nobles. An undeniable, instinctual response to his presence. Sieren followed him, a few paces behind as was suitable for the vampire that some of the lower order night-class students referred to as _the shadow._

The crowd fell away, with hushed choruses of "Good evening, Kaname-sama", as the pureblood approached his group of friends. The other night-class students cast envious looks in the direction of the foursome. It was no secret that the gathered friends along with Sieren, Shiki and Rima formed Kaname's closest cadre. They were the ones he honoured with his presence the most, the ones he trusted above all others. Those vampires who had been standing close by inconspicuously melted away, giving the pureblood privacy.

Nodding to the others, Kaname silently acknowledged his friends.

"You are well, Kaname-sama?" Ichijou's question was soft in the twilight. It echoed the question in the eyes of each of Kaname's friends. Like Sieren, they had been aware of Kaname's departure. Also like Sieren, they were discomforted by the fact that they had not been allowed to accompany him.

Kaname gave his friends a small smile in reply to the unasked question. Relieved that their lord was well, the vampires relaxed, with tension that they had been unaware of easing from their shoulders.

"Perhaps, if you are through dissecting Aido's personality Ruka, we should continue? I fear if we do not emerge soon, the Moon dorm will surely be overrun by Aido's many admirers" Kaname's tone was drily amused, as Aido blushed an even more impossible shade of red.

"Ka, Ka, Kaname-sama, I… I.. I…"

Ichijou and Kain coughed discretely behind their fists as they tried to hide their amusement at their friend's discomfort, made worse by the fact that the inscrutable pureblood had somehow overheard their conversation.

Kaname smile widened slightly for moment, before it disappeared as he turned towards the gate. At a gesture seen only by the gatekeeper, the massive entrance slowly creaked open.

"Kyaaaaa!"

More than one vampire winced as the volume and intensity of the day class girls assaulted their sensitive ears. Slowly and elegantly the first of the night class began to move towards the classrooms, leaving by unspoken agreement, the pureblood and his friends to bring up the rear.

"Aido," Kaname's tone was serious and laced with steel and ice, "I know you enjoy your fan club, but do not forget yourself."

The blond vampire looked at his feet.

"Yes, Kaname-sama".

The remaining vampires followed the pureblood out through the massive doors.

* * *

It appeared that Zero and Yuki were having a more difficult time than usual with the gathered day class girls.

"Wild-senpai, over here!"

"Idol-senpai, shoot me! Shoot me!"

The crowd surged forward as the last of the night class exited the moon dorm. Yuki, already struggling with the enthusiastic crowd lost her balance entirely. However, the instant before she hit the ground she was caught by Kaname.

Blinking, she looked up into the impossible shiraz of the pureblood's eyes as he righted her.

"Thank you for your efforts, Yuki-chan. Your role is a difficult one. It is a shame that more of your day-class members cannot appreciate the difficulties you face." Kaname's tone was slightly louder than what was required for a close conversation, but it had the desired effect. The day-class girls behind Yuki, who had been staring at her back with death in their eyes, shrank back from the implied rebuke.

Stepping back hastily, Yuki stuttered her thanks as Zero made his way over. The rest of the night class had moved on, but those with Kaname had paused during the interchange with young girl.

"You lot, get lost! I'm tired of your stupidity." The male prefect growled at the day-class girls. "And you, _dorm president_", the title sounded vaguely like an insult from the prefect, "Don't you think you should get to class?"

"As always Kiryuu-kun, it is a pleasure." Kaname stood toe-to-toe with the vampire hunter. The two glared at each other for a moment, while Yuki and the waiting vampires tensed. Sieren inconspicuously moved forward to be closer to Kaname's shoulder, ready to pounce if required. However suddenly, the moment passed. Kaname's eyes slid over the other male, dismissing him.

"Yuki-chan, please be careful, I may not be there to catch you next time." Kaname's tone was light and teasing. Zero however snorted in annoyance as the vampire and his entourage moved off.

"One day, that boy will annoy me to a dangerous point" Ruka's statement was quiet. "Dangerous for him, anyway".

None of the other vampires commented on the statement. All of them, including Kaname were thinking along the same line. As they moved away, Kaname glanced over his shoulder. The day class girls had disappeared, cowed by Zero's attitude. Yuki was turning slightly towards Zero. It was apparent from her posture that she was giving the other member of the disciplinary committee a lecture.

"Whilst I admire your loyalty Ruka, I must insist that you leave the hunter to me. He is a necessary evil and I would be greatly put out if he was prematurely removed from the game. That applies to all of you – Kiryuu is off limits. I cannot afford to have entanglements with the Association. Not now, when then Council is taking so much of my time." Kaname's words were soft, but the steel that edged them was well understood. The group all acknowledged the pureblood's words. It was unusual for Kaname to be so open with them. None of them however, would betray his trust. The rare disclosures he did make to them only served to heighten the bonds between them.

The last of the night class had almost reached the classrooms, when suddenly Aido stopped – staring off to his right.

"Aido…?" Akatsuki queried his cousin.

"Who are they?" AIdo asked, while pointing across the grounds.

* * *

Frowning, Kaname's eyes followed the direction of Aido's outstretched finger, across the manicured grass to the lone tree. There he could see the silhouettes of two female day-class students. Glancing over his shoulder he could see that the lecture that Yuki had been inflicting on Zero appeared to be over, and the two were heading in the direction of the Sun dorms. Apparently the presence of the two day-class students had been overlooked.

By now only the five friends, Sieren and Kaname remained out of the night class – the rest had entered the classrooms. Kaname glanced briefly at his friend's faces. It was obvious that the girls were making no moves to repair back to their dormitory. Kaname paused while he considered the options. Usually day students breaking curfew did not cause him much anxiety. He trusted his ability, along with those of the prefects and his lieutenants, to reign in the more impulsive vampires. However, the discussions that he had earlier with the Council had made him uneasy. He couldn't afford for the council to become more … _interested…_in his activities.

Making a decision, Kaname turned in the direction of the observers. Striding across the grass, he felt rather than observed his friends fanning out behind him. Quickly he covered the distance. The closer he got, the more apparent it became that the duo were not the night class's usual fan-girls. In fact the impression he got was that he was being scrutinised closely, although for what he couldn't tell.

Stopping, he studied the girls. The blond was coolly staring at him from her perch in the tree. The brunette however gave him a cocky smile as she leaned against the tree. Despite her seemingly relaxed pose, the impression he got was of coiled readiness.

Kaname was perplexed. Usually, when confronted by the pureblood, ordinary mortals felt extreme discomfort. A hind-brain survival instinct usually prompted the prey to flee before the apex predator. But these girls seemed totally relaxed.

"I believe ladies that the curfew for day class expired some time ago. You should proceed back to your dormitories."

The blond quirked an eyebrow at him. She shifted slightly and dropped that to the ground in single, neat movement.

"Wow, did you hear that Faith?"

If possible it seemed that the brunette smirked even more.

"Sure did B. Seems we got ourselves a vampire who's concerned about the humans."

Kaname felt his blood freeze at the girl's statement. Behind him he felt his friends become preternaturally still.

"Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Let me check….. nope still don't own Buffy or Vampire Knight.

_Kaname felt his blood freeze at the girl's statement. Behind him he felt his friends become preternaturally still. _

_"Who are you?"_

The blonde smiled at him. Kaname felt slightly off-balance. He didn't know how to respond to these two humans. They obviously were unafraid of him, but he had not yet experienced any human who did not feel some level of discomfort in his presence. Behind him he could sense mounting tension in his companions. Aido, always one of the first to react spoke up.

"Kaname-sama asked you a question. Who are you!"

The blonde girls eyes flickered briefly to him, before refocusing on Kaname. In a slightly bored voice she spoke to her companion.

"So Faith, what do you think?"

The dark haired girl smiled wolfishly as she examined the assembled vampires.

"Short version or long version?"

"Oh, just a summary I think. We can go into more detail later tonight if we need to, although I really don't think that will be necessary."

"Alrighty…", The brunette, Faith, paused slightly as she straightened slightly from her relaxed posture. "What we have here is a classic level A pureblood. All the associated goodies that comes with a high level big bad. He's also the night dorm president and unofficial leader of the vampire nation (although this is more an unofficial figurehead position at the moment). Additionally, his close cohort are all level B's with varying abilities." Kaname's eyes widened a bit as he realised the direction of the conversation.

"So, dish the dirty on the hotties. What have we got?"

"Okey Dokey. Takuma Ichijo, unofficial VP to Tall Dark and Broody, and official VP of the night dorm. Cute, in a tortured sort of way. He's got some shape shifting skills, plus with gramps on the vampire council he's seriously connected." Kaname glanced over his shoulder, Takuma's eyes were saucers.

"The talkative one is Hanabusa Aido, most likely to cause us problems, cause the boy has serious impulse control issues." At the said vampires growl, Faith shrugged her shoulders, "Hey, I'm just saying. Anyway, Mister Act-Before-I-Think has an _icy_ disposition and is very popular with most of the day class scream-queens who also refer to him as _Idol."_ At this the girl's tone became mocking. "He's also the cousin to our fourth player this evening, Akatsuki Kain, who shares in his cousin's popularity but has the slightly weirder nickname _Wild_".

Kaname was not sure he was happy with the direction of this narrative. These girls seemed to know way too much about him and his companions. Not to mention the fact that these _humans _knew that they were vampires and seemed similarly unconcerned. While her companion continued to list the abilities of his closest circle, the blonde girl continued had continued to study him. Sensing an opportunity, the pureblood caught the girl's eyes and flared his power slightly.

"…Seiren is the unofficial bodyguard of the big bad, and has reasonable hand-to-hand skills…." Kaname brushed softly against Buffy's mind, hoping to pick up some information on where the girls had come from. His eyes widened minutely as he picked up extradorinary images of violence. They flickered past him roughly as though they were some kind of amateur horror movie. Blurred and indistinct, the faces of snarling vampires rushed past him. Suddenly, Buffy stiffened. The reel of violence slowed and began to blink out. She drew in a shuddering breath and broke eye contact.

"STOP!" The blonde girl almost shouted the word.

"Buffy?"

"Not you Faith, our friend here. Tell me Kuran Kaname, have we threatened you in anyway?"

Kaname was disconcerted. A human should not have been able to break the suggestion of a vampire, let alone a pureblood. However he could not deny that Buffy had done just that. Somehow she had forced him out of mind and broken the connection. How a human had accomplished something which would elude all but the strongest of vampires was disconcerting.

"Well, have we? Apart from having the upper hand when it comes to knowing who's who in the zoo, have we threatened you in anyway? Shown you any sign of aggression? Have we approached you with superior numbers or given any indication that we are otherwise a threat to you?"

Buffy stared at him intently. Kaname felt compelled to answer. It was a novel experience.

"No. I do not believe you have given any indication that you are a threat Miss Buffy".

"So why did you just try to control me?" At the girl's soft question, her companion stiffened on a sharply indrawn breath. The girl, Faith, had lost all pretence of relaxation and had moved slightly. Kaname noted in an off-hand fashion that she was now more advantageously positioned if a fight was going to break out, however he kept his attention centred on Buffy.

"How did you know?" The idea that this human sensed his soft touch of power was fascinating. At his back, he was aware that all of his friends were discomforted by the presence of these two women. There's no way that these two humans should know so much about his world, let alone one of them sensing use of his abilities.

"I think you can safely assume that Faith and I are pretty much not the average bimbo day-class girl who's ready to drop at our feet at a smile and a wave. But as you didn't answer my question, I don't really see why I would answer yours."

To Kaname, the interaction was becoming increasingly surreal. No-one, _no-one_, had ever spoken to him in that manner before. He noted in a small corner of his brain that Faith had moved further forward but more off to his left. Seiren, ever the trusted praetorian had subtly inserted herself between the brunette and the pureblood.

"Miss Buffy, I feel we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. But surely, as you know we are vampires, you can understand that we are naturally cautious, especially when it comes to revealing ourselves to humans…" At this statement the two humans issued simultaneous snorts. Kaname's eyes widened further.

"Ooooh, did you hear that Buff? The big bad is concerned with concealing the existence of vampires from the human population. Kinda makes you wish for the good old Hell-Mouth days, when they were more concerned with the killing of the human population."

"Oh yeah. I can feel the warm fuzzy concern from here. Especially with the attempted mind-control bit."

Kaname didn't know what to do. It was apparent that the women were not in a conciliatory mood. He tried again.

"Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot…"

"Fucking hey. All you seem to have is two wrong feet." The increasing aggression from Faith was becoming harder to ignore. Behind him, Aido and Ruka flared their power, no doubt in response to the disrespect. "I was prepared to give you a red-hot go, but if your first response is to try and control us, well then there ain't nothing really different between you and the usual fangers."

"How dare you!" The simultaneous explosions came from either side of the pureblood. The air became suddenly chilled and two paths of silvery ice spread from Aido to the two girls. Just as quickly however they were air-borne jumping out of the way of Aido's power. Kaname raised his hand quickly stopping Ruka before she could also retaliate. The speed at which the two humans had moved was … _impossible._

"This isn't the way to a girl's heart Kuran Kaname. We were here, minding our own business and suddenly you show up trying to be all lord of the manner-ish…" Buffy's sentence trailed off as her eyes left Kaname's for the first time in what seemed an age. They scanned the heavily wooded area off to the left, before returning to the pureblood. Kaname felt the weight of her gaze as almost a physical thing. He was dimly aware of the coiled tension in the vampires behind him, but his attention was well and truly captured by the woman in front of him.

"Like I was saying, we were just minding our own business, and then you decided to get all up in it." While Buffy was talking Kaname noted in an off-hand that the other girl had also seemed to have had her attention diverted to the wood. Aido shifted behind him in agitation, but to Kaname's keen senses it was apparent that something had occurred to divert the girl's attentions.

"So why don't we call a spade a spade and leave it at that. You leave us alone and we'll leave you alone. We're not here to cause you any trouble." Buffy continued talking while Faith took a few steps away from the group in the direction of the woods.

"Seriously. We're not interested in you. Well you know we _were,_ you being vampires an' all. Had to check to make sure the school kiddies weren't on the menu, but we sussed out pretty quick you aren't causing problems of that nature - the distinct lack of business at the local morgue was proof enough of that."

"Buffy….." Faith murmured softly.

"I know. Just stay cool, we'll deal in a minute."

Kaname glanced from one to the other. It was apparent now that Faith no longer had interest in his party, however Kaname was _shocked_ when she suddenly snaked an arm behind her back and pulled out an extremely large knife which had obviously been concealed under her clothes. Sieren moved instantly, closing in on the girl with death in her eyes however Faith had already taken off, running faster than any human, in the direction of the woods. Sieren slowed, obviously torn between pursuing the girl she perceived as a threat and staying close to Kaname.

Buffy roller her eyes and sighed softly. "This has been fun. We should do it again sometime. Really. But for now I have to go, ah, _speak _to my friend and aren't you late for class?" One fine eyebrow raised in a quizzical expression.

Kaname cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. It would appear so. Perhaps you and your friend would be available to meet with me before your classes start tomorrow morning?" His curiosity arouse, Kaname was determined to find out more about these girls.

"Ah, well that's not really going to work for me, you see in between studying and sla….sla….slaving over the books, I really don't have time for social calls".

"You do realise you basically used the excuse of studying twice in one sentence" Kaname's tone was lightly amused however his sharp intellect had not overlooked the fact that what the girl was going to say and what actually came out were two entirely different things. Who were these two?

"Right. Shiny. Studying. That's what I'll be up too. No other nocturnal activities for me. Just the old books. Gotta study hard to get good grades. Anyway, Kaname it's been a blast. A right old hoot. But, ah I've gotta go now. So, you know, later."

With that odd ramble Buffy moved off in the direction of her friend. Leaving the pureblood behind her. Kaname turned to face his friends.

"Well, that was different."

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. Sorry for the delay between updates. I'll try and update more regularly going forward. Anyway, the next chapter we'll see what caught the attention of the Sla Sla Slayers!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: No I don't own it. Piss off.**

* * *

Kaname wore a thoughtful expression, however around him the other vampires were in a state of shock. Silently Kaname wondered if wasn't so much because the girls were so dismissive of him, but rather that their own pride had been pricked by the casual attitude of Faith and Buffy.

Ruka and Aido were being particularly vocal about their displeasure, and their promises of retribution. Kaname listened, a little amused by their antics. Try as he might Kaname never was truly comfortable with the lengths his friends would go to, not just to protect him, but also his status as a pureblood. It made him uncomfortable at times.

"Kaname-sama, surely you do not intend to let those, those…. insignificant humans get away with their attitude?" Aido's face was red and flustered. He always did tend to wear his emotions quite openly Kaname mused.

"I thought that Zero-kun was in need of a lesson in manners. Those girls need manners to be beaten into them." Ruka, this time. Perhaps not as obviously upset as Aido, but still waves of agitation were pouring of vampire, buzzing the purebloods senses.

"Kaname-sama," Ichijo spoke softly, but he instantly quieted the agitated vampires around him. Kaname smiled slightly. Sometimes Ichijo managed to control other nobles to a level that should only be found in purebloods. It was one of the reasons he was chosen as the dorm vice-president. Kaname inclined his head slightly indicating that he should continue.

"I believe we need to find out more about these girls. They clearly know that we are vampires, but even more than that, they were unaffected by our presence. They were unaffected by your presence. Kaname-sama, Buffy should not have been even able to detect your presence in her mind, let alone fight it. Additionally, the way they moved was unnatural. No human should be able to move that fast."

"Indeed, Ichijo. What are you suggesting?" Ichijo wasn't saying anything that Kaname hadn't already thought, but it was an old method the two employed – discussing the situation in the presence of the others, leading them until they arrived at the same conclusion that the pure-blood and most senior level B vampire had already reached.

"My first thought was they must have been sent by the Hunter's Council. It would explain the girl's familiarity with vampires. But no hunter could move the way those two did. Hunters are annoying creatures. Gifted, to some extent, in ways that are beyond normal humans, but still human. Those girls, I do not believe any Hunter has ever shown the talents exhibited by those girls." Ichijo tailed off and looked around at the other vampires. "I don't know what those girls are, but they are not human."

Silence reigned. Kaname had long ago come to that conclusion, but he waited until the statement sank into the others. Not human indeed. Ichijo was correct. There was no way a human would be able to move that fast, let alone detect his powers.

"Indeed Ichijo, I believe you are correct. The girls were abnormally powerful, even Toga Yagari would not have the speed of those two, let alone the ability to force me from his mind. Also, the Hunter's Council already have two of their top Hunter's here. Zero Kiriyu and Toga Yagari are formidable Hunters, and the Council is not so flush with talent that they could afford to send to more Hunter's to keep an eye on us." Kaname paused, as usual the vampires were hanging off his every word, although Ichijo was allowing a small smile to play around his features.

"Those two are an unknown quantity. I don't particularly like unknown quantities, but I am not so unwise to instigate a confrontation without first learning more about who they are and why they are here." Kaname suppressed a smile as he saw the dissatisfaction his words brought clearly written across Ruka's and Aido's faces. "We need to learn more before we make ….." Kaname's skin prickled in discomfort. Something grated across his senses. Whipping his head around he examined the woods that the girls had disappeared into.

"Kaname-sama…" Seiren was the first to respond to the obviously growing discomfort of the pureblood. The other vampires shifted slightly. Kaname could feel them reaching out with their senses, trying to sense what he had already identified.

"Ds!", Kain almost hissed the word a moment later. "A lot of them. How is it that they have the temerity to come here? Surely they know we are here?"

Aido smiled, it was not a warm expression. "They have decided to commit suicide, Kain. We should assist them to their deaths."

Kaname could tell that the younger vampire was spoiling for a fight. It was, in its own way convenient. The level Ds had to be dealt with. A fallen vampire could not be trusted, could not be reasoned with. Whilst they were hardly a danger to the Night Class, the safety of the Day Class was undeniably compromised with the presence of so many Ds nearby. The dormitory and the school guardians would not be enough to stop the Ds. Added to that, his companions needed an excuse to exercise the aggression from their systems.

Kaname began to walk towards the woods. "Their reasons for coming here may be irrelevant to the outcome; however I am curious as to why they chose today. Leave at least one alive so that their motives may be uncovered."

As the group entered the wood, the stale stench of the level Ds became more apparent. Ruka made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat. As level Ds devolved they often became little more than carrion eaters. The fetid smell of their diet followed them like a sickening miasma. Kaname was silently grateful that his abilities as a pureblood allowed him to selectively choose his senses, as he blocked his sense of smell from the putrid air surrounding them.

Kaname reached out with his senses, feeling for the location of Yuki. Happily she was at the other end of the school grounds. Kaname could feel the glowing presence of Zero with her. Repressing a small smile of satisfaction, Kaname reached forward to the oncoming threat. With Yuki and Zero so far away, it was unlikely that they would be drawn into the fight.

Kaname could feel his companions become more on edge. As they moved deeper the number of fallen vampires was becoming more obvious. It was concerning that so many level D vampires had found their way, simultaneously, to the Academy. Kaname wondered who had orchestrated the action. It was unheard of for level Ds to co-operate with each other. More likely they were being used as pawns by some, yet unknown, force.

The trees thinned slightly. Kaname halted, realising that he was on the edge of a small grassy clearing. Within the clearing there were at least twenty level D vampires. He felt his companions spread out along the edge of the woods. Their tension was rolling off them in waves which tickled along Kaname's senses. The level Ds were facing away from them, they seemed to have their attention focused on something the pureblood couldn't yet see.

Focusing on the vampire closest to him, Kaname allowed his senses to reach out and penetrate the poor creatures mind. Slowly, the dishevelled heap of former humanity turned towards him. Once he had eye contact, Kaname used his skills to ruthlessly tap into the mind of the vampire before him. Stripping back layer upon layer of memories, Kaname absorbed the all of the memories of the sad creature. Snorting in disgust when he found nothing useful, he held the creature still for a moment.

"They don't seem to know why they are here. Or even how they got here. We need to find out. Someone has gone to a lot of trouble to organise this. Use any means necessary to stop them endangering the day class, but keep them alive. We're going to have to question them individually." With the others nodding their agreement, Kaname stepped forward to enter the glade and dispose of the creature whose memories he had already taken.

Abruptly, the level D stiffened and let out a groan. As Kaname watched the vampire started to disintegrate in front of him. The knife, which had pierced the creature's heart glinted in the moonlight.

"Well hey there, Kaname! You going to just stand there or are you interested in cleaning shop too?" Faith's familiar drawl washed over Kaname, as the woman flashed him a smile before back flipping and neatly decapitating a second vampire who had moved towards the group.

For the second time that night, Kaname felt off-balance. He moved slightly forward into the glade, becoming aware that the vampires had been focused on Buffy who was quickly and neatly destroying the vampires at a rapid clip. A vampire grabbed her around the waist, but Buffy quickly lifted her legs, forcing the vampire to adjust his stance, then in one smooth motion she used his kinetic energy to force him over her shoulder. Simultaneously she dropped to her knee beside the vampire before driving a … was that a _stake?_... through his heart. Before Kaname could blink, she was on her feet again driving a fist into the face of another vampire.

Faith too, seemed to be doing a monumental amount of damage. Three other vampires were in various states of decomposition by the time Kaname turned back to the brunette. Where Buffy had seemed to dance with the level Ds in some sort of macabre choreography, it was obvious that Faith hunted the vampires. Turning slightly towards the next vampire after jerking her knife free of her last victim, Faith twirled the blade slightly in her hand. She had a slight grin on her face, almost as though she was enjoying the battle. Abruptly she launched herself at the vampire, her perfectly placed kick breaking the vampires neck with an audible snap. She landed in a tucked roll, before popping up and stabbing a second vampire through the heart. As she pulled her knife out of the creature she cart-wheeled back towards the fallen vampire before neatly dispatching it as well.

Kaname realised that if he wanted to question any of the remaining vampires, he would have to act quickly.

"Aido, freeze the vampires in place!" He gave the order just as he saw Buffy receive a particularly vicious punch in the face. He moved preternaturally fast towards the girl, afraid that Aido would not be able to stop the vampire before he was able to further hurt the girl. But as he approached, Buffy seemed to recover from the assault and just as quickly punched back. Only she followed up on her attack more quickly than the level D, and Kaname arrived by her side just as she plunged her stake into the creatures heart.

Smiling brightly at him, Buffy appeared unhurt by the vampire. Kaname knew from experience that level D vampires could punch hard enough to hurt an upper level vampire, let alone a human.

"Hello again, Broody. Did you follow us? You know a girl might think you were stalking her." Kaname glanced away from the girl, relieved that she seemed unharmed. Looking back towards the rest of his companions, he could see Aido had obeyed him. The level Ds were all frozen in place. Abruptly the vampire closest to him shattered. Kaname blinked, surprised. Then another one, closer to Faith also shattered.

"Well damn." Buffy's tone was disappointed.

"Buffy, this is no fucking fun. Let's go back." Faith this time.

Kaname cleared his throat. "I had Aido freeze them. I need to know why they're here." For some reason he felt the need to explain himself to the woman.

"Hey, no biggie. Whatever floats your boat. But you know they're basically mindless puppets at this stage don't you?" For some reason, the woman's off-handed nature made Kaname want to explain more.

"They have to be here for some reason. Something must have led them to this junction. As you observed, they are merely puppets."

"Hey, not disagreeing here. I'd offer to finish the rest off for you, but I'm guessing you want to use your Vulcan mind meld thingy on them, and… hey! Faith! Stop it!" Kaname glanced over as another level D ice statue exploded. The brunette looked over with a slightly guilty expression.

"What? I was just seeing what their shatter point was! You know Buffy, sometimes you are no fun at all. Besides, the fight was just getting to the good part, when so freeze-a-lots over there ruined everything." Kaname could hear Aido growl from across the field. "There's no fun in staking statutes. Let's go. Besides, we have a midnight appointment if you remember." Faith strode towards the other girl and as she approached Kaname turned to Buffy again. He had the uncomfortable feeling that things were rapidly spinning out of control. He had to bring things back to a predictable path.

"I don't know who you or Faith are, or who you are working for. But I am only going to say this once. Cross Academy is mine. Do not interfere, or you will regret it!"

"Oooooh, look out B, the big bad vampire's going to get you." Obviously Faith had overheard him.

Buffy flashed a grin at Faith before turning back to him. "Don't worry Kaname, as I said before, our being here has actually very little to do with you. I know that might be hard to understand, but I'm sure if you deflate your ego for a moment, you'll get the idea." Buffy turned to go, but before he could even think about he caught her hand. Before he could even evaluate his actions he felt a cool blade underneath his chin. He heard Faith spin around to face his companions who were charging across the field.

"You want move your hand there, Broody?" Buffy's voice was soft, but looking into his eyes Kaname could see a flat coldness which chilled him. "You might wanna tell your friends to calm down too. I'm not saying Faith could take them all, but she'd probably get more than a few before they took her down. And the second she's hurt, you will too. At this range, not even a pureblood would be able to stop me." Kaname was utterly convinced of the truth of her words. Silently he whispered across the minds of his companions. Asking them to stop. Asking them to trust him.

Faith growled softly behind him. "What's going on, B?" Kaname could hear the tension in her voice. He heard the silence as his friends responded to his request.

"Just a little misunderstanding, Faith. Kuran seems to have a talent for them."

"Did the Association send you?" Kaname had to know. The Hunter's Association still seemed the most logical option. Despite their abilities being so far in advance of a regular Hunter, Kaname could not see the Vampire Council lowering themselves to outsource these two women.

Faith snorted at his comment, while Buffy just continued to look at him with cold flat eyes. In the back of his mind, Kaname wondered what the girl must have been through to wear a look like that. "It would be a cold day in hell before Faith and I followed the dictates of the Association. I said before Kaname, and I'm not going to say it again. We aren't here for you. Try to get it through your ego."

"Then why are you here?" Kaname's tone was also flat. There was too much uncertainty, and too much at stake. He needed more control of the situation.

"Because we're needed here!" With that Buffy reared back slightly and rammed her palm flat into his solar plexus. Kaname was astonished by the strength of the move, as he stumbled back a few steps.

Quickly, Faith moved so that she was beside the other girl. Buffy's eyes drilled into his.

"We aren't here for you pureblood. This has, oddly enough, nothing to do with you. But if you interefere with us, you will regret it. I'm not saying that we would be able to take you down. If you saw us coming, you'd probably have the upper hand. But Faith and I? We're different from other girls. I'm sure you've realised that by now. And while you might be off the menu, we could probably make a pretty big dent in those around you."

Kaname's eyes narrowed. "Are you threatening me?"

"Hell no, Kuran. I'm just laying out the ground rules. Stay the fuck out of our way."

With that the girls turned as one, and before the pureblood could blink, they had disappeared into the shadows. Kaname turned towards his friends, and the Level D's still frozen in grotesque statuettes. Kaname could only see nine sculptures. Somehow, those two women had annihilated over ten level Ds in mere minutes.

Somehow, Kaname knew this was far from over.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think?**


End file.
